


It's a Love Story, Love. Can't You Tell?

by And His Name Was Absolution (AndHisNameWasAbsolution)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically Fun Times All Around, Incest, M/M, Poetry, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHisNameWasAbsolution/pseuds/And%20His%20Name%20Was%20Absolution
Summary: A weechesters wincest story, told entirely in poems.Sam loves Dean, Dean loves Sam, but it's never as simple as that.





	1. I Hold This In My Hands As a Tribute To Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gravewalke_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravewalke_r/gifts).



lips bitten raw

bated breath

words that die in your throat

 

truth unspoken

unfulfilled desire

a wish for... more

 

the burn in the tips of your fingers

the itch on the back of your tongue

the unsteady stillness of body

 

a love that has to stay secret.


	2. To Touch But Never To Reach

sneaked glances that

are met with a smile

gentle touches that

make you pull me closer

 

why torture me with the half-rights?

 

give me a kiss

or punch me in the face

 

tell me you love me

or tell me I disgust you

 

don't tell me I'm the only one and then pick someone else.

 

love me with all your heart or don't love me at all.


	3. If We Could Stay Like This Forever (I'd Gladly Die In Your Arms)

fumbling hands

stuttered words

we can't

we shouldn't

it's all forgotten

when the lamp goes out it's just you and me

 

and if you want to we can

kiss for seven hours

sleep for twenty, wrapped in each others arms

like the warmest of blankets

you envelop me perfectly

 

we can fuck each other up

imprecise, sloppy

and so perfect

kiss and lick and suck and bite

until we're covered with each other

 

is it you or is it me? I can't tell.

 

We can stay like this until the monster comes home.


	4. You Took It Back But You've Always Meant It

Look me in the eye, love

look me in the eye and tell me you regret this

 

the hours upon hours of careful sin

sweet and sour with hints of salt

your sweat on my tongue

tiny little kisses without aim

 

we're love and we're desire

we're care and we're passion

 

you shield me with your body

you take a life for mine

 

do you regret that, too?

do you wish, sometimes, that I were there too?

in that sad little grave in Illinois

that you stare at with sad eyes

and memories I could never share

 

you know what?

sometimes I wish I were there too.

 

because we were love

and we were desire

we used to care

and there used to be passion

 

but now we're just sad little people

grasping for straws there had been gone for years

if you can't look at me like you used to

maybe you shouldn't look at me at all.


	5. Behind Your Back I Smile Because I Know You'll Never Turn Around

do I bore you?

do I disgust you?

no?

so why don't you look at me?

I stare a hole in the back of your head

wishing you would turn around and say

"I think you're right"

but you don't

you don't ever

take my side

 

(I'm gonna hold my words at your throat like a knife one day.

We'll see who you pick then, love.)


	6. And Your Tears Were The River I Followed

You cried that day.

 

you never cry;

you didn't cry when you told me you don't love me

didn't cry when you lied your heart out

you didn't cry when you were bleeding to death

didn't cry when my heart was breaking for you

you didn't cry when your dreams got shattered

didn't cry when you got denied again

 

you've never cried for yourself before

 

but you've cried that day

and I

don't understand.


End file.
